


What could have happened

by Its_natalie_here123



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Ciel Phantomhive, Crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_natalie_here123/pseuds/Its_natalie_here123
Summary: This is basically if died at any point past book of circus, while he was still a kid. Not including book of Atlantic as I have not seen that yet
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive & Grell Sutcliff, Ciel Phantomhive & Undertaker, Ciel Phantomhive & Vincent Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 1





	What could have happened

*READ THIS IMPORTANT* I'm not going to be doing any of the starting parts as that will make this even more cringe then it already is. It's going to start off where everyone is in the "Judgement room" and a random angel is going to be reading out the events of his life. It's not going to be word for word, just like how you would explain that or something else. A short brief description of what happened.

"We are gathered here today to see tp the Final Judgement of Ciel Phantomhive. To do this, we will need to be looking through his memories with someone of the people who have effected him the most in his life, of whom are already deceased. We will be bringing his parents, some of the friends he made-" Before the angle could go on, he was cut off by your favorite reaper.

"Yes, yes, we know now move on. You're getting awfully boring." The Undertaker interjected.

The angel glared for a quick second before announcing, "Fine, BRING IN THE GUESTS!"

Basically the people who were tagged were brought in. (They were already informed of the situation)

Everyone who was brought in was sitting at the humongous table in a tense silence. Eventually, someone brought Ciel in. 

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU! DON"T F**KING TOUCH ME!"

The people at the table were either shocked done to their core, or snickering at him.

The other angels were trying to get him to calm down but it clearly wasn't working. Ciel, finally have enough starting yelling, "Sabastian! Come here right now and get these fools off of me at once!"

"Yes, Young master."

Time skip to after Ciel calmed down and things were explained to him.

"I have to stay in here with that THING while we read my memories." Ciel complained in a disgusted tone while pointing at Kelvin.

At that Victor, Ciel's father, got defensive. "What's wrong with him. When we met he was pleasant to have around as he is now."

Ciel just stared for a moment then snorted. "Suuuuuuurrrrreeeee. What ever you say. Wait why is he even IN Heaven. You should have see his cinematic record by now."

"U-Uhm, MOVING ON!"

Ciel and a few others suspiciously glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"Whatever let's start." 

"What a wonderful Idea."


End file.
